Sweetest Chocolate
by OporTumis Tempe
Summary: AU. SasuNaru. Naruto: satu kata, satu rasa; manis. Bahkan seorang Sasuke Uchiha pun menyukai rasa manis kalau itu Naruto. RnR if you don't mind :D


Bukannya ngapdet fict **30 Hari Mengejar Uke**, malah bikin fict baru. =.=a

Mangap, eh, maap! Abis idenya tiba-tiba muncul sih.. *ngeles, ditendang*

Satu lagi **SasuNaru **dari naruchiha, semoga kalian suka XD

Oh iya, di dalemnya ada lagu Zigaz, Sahabat Jadi Cinta, lagu pengiring sebenernya karena naruchiha kira cocok banget. Kalau mau, bacanya sambil dengerin lagu itu, biar kerasa lebih menghayati. XDD *lagak loe!*

Oh iya, cantumkan **Don't like, don't read**, mari mendewasakan diri dengan **tidak membashing pair atau chara manapun**.

_Happy reading! _^^

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sweetest Chocolate © naruchiha**

**Sahabat Jadi Cinta © Zigaz**

**Alternative Universe, Shounen-ai (or YAOI?), kissing scene, Sasuke's POV.**

* * *

**Summary: **Naruto: satu kata, satu rasa; **manis**. Bahkan seorang Sasuke Uchiha pun menyukai rasa manis kalau itu adalah Naruto.

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **General/Romance

* * *

Terkadang menjadi siswa SMA sepertiku memang menyebalkan, terlebih saat kau dikerubungi oleh beberapa makhluk 'agak liar' berpoles lipstick dengan meneriakkan namamu dimana-mana, menjerit senang saat kau melenggang santai dihadapan mereka, mengganggu ketenanganmu di hari yang menurut mereka spesial, dan mengirimimu surat-surat tak berguna yang memenuhi loker sekolahmu. Oke, menurut sebagian orang itu adalah hal yang luar biasa, memiliki wajah tampan merupakan suatu anugerah, bukan? Tapi sepertinya merupakan bencana juga buatku, dan kau tau? Aku sangat membenci hal ini, sama seperti aku membenci makanan manis yang dijajakan ibu kantin tiap istirahat menjelang. Banyak yang kubenci, sama halnya juga dengan sedikit—bahkan hampir mustahil adanya hal yang kusuka. Seperti saat ini..

"Teme, tidakkah kau itu keterlaluan pada gadis-gadis itu? Padahal lumayan cantik lho!" bocah berambut pirang itu menyuapkan sesendok ramen—yang entah keberapa ke dalam mulutnya lagi.

"Hn," sebenarnya malas sekali meladeni gadis-gadis sok cantik itu.

"Kau ini, 'Hn' saja! Tak ada pembendaharaan kata lain, apa?" tanyanya lagi, sedikit protes akan kelakuanku yang seringkali kulakukan seperti ini di saat gadis-gadis yang tak kukenal itu datang.

"Merepotkan,"

"Hei, lama-lama sifatmu bisa sama seperti Shikamaru juga, kau itu memang merepotkan!" teriaknya seperti anak kecil, saking semangatnya sampai sebagian kuah ramen di mangkoknya tumpah membasahi meja kantin. Hhh, bodoh sekali.

"Setidaknya aku tak bodoh, dobe."

"K-KAU! Dasar TEMEE!!!" jari telunjuknya terangkat, tepat di depan wajahku. Dengan pipi yang menggembung menahan marah, lalu bocah berambut pirang itu memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan sehari-hari buatku, bahkan terasa aneh jika si dobe itu tak menunjukkan ekspresinya sehari saja, seperti buah tomat yang habis di toko swalayan atau pasar, sangat tidak lengkap.

"…"

"Ne, teme, selama ini aku heran, kenapa kau tak pernah melirik seorangpun diantara mereka?" untuk yang keberapakalinya, pertanyaan itu dilontarkannya lagi padaku. Ukh, apakah aku harus menjawabnya?

"Hn,"

"Kau punya alasan lain ya, teme? Kenapa gadis-gadis itu selalu kau tolak?" ia mencoba mengintimidasiku lagi.

'_Because of you..' _jawabku dalam hati, tanpa sadar. '_Ternyata banyak yang belum kau ketahui tentang diriku, dobe.'_

.

.

.

"Umm, Sasuke-kun, terimalah ini, kumohon.." gadis berambut pink itu menunduk, tangannya menyerahkan suatu benda yang dibungkus oleh kertas berwarna pink dengan pita berwarna sama berbentuk hati, hn, benda _itu _lagi.

"Gomen, aku tak suka makanan manis." Tolakku untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Persetan dengan siapa yang menciptakannya, ingin rasanya kukutuk orang itu yang dengan seenaknya menciptakan hari ini. Apanya yang istimewa?

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, terkejut mendengar jawabanku yang tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Air mukanya menunjukkan satu ekspresi, kecewa, namun tak terlihat begitu jelas—sengaja ia tutupi.

"Eh? Kukira.."

"Maaf ya, aku banyak urusan." ujarku sambil berlalu meninggalkan gadis itu dengan raut muka yang masih bingung. Apakah air mata dari beberapa gadis akan jatuh lagi hari ini? Seperti biasa, jawabannya; aku tak peduli.

Koridor sekolah yang ramai seperti biasanya kulewati dengan tenang, tatapan beberapa gadis—yang lagi-lagi tak kukenal menghampiriku, saling melempar senyum—yang menurutnya termanis—padaku yang kubalas dengan tatapan dingin, bahkan tak pernah kuhiraukan. Aneh sekali mereka ini, untuk apa mengejar hal yang tak pasti?

Frekuensi gerombolan siswa berkurang seiring dengan jauhnya koridor dan kecilnya intensitas kegunaan ruangan yang jarang dipakai di lantai tiga gedung sekolah ini. Ya, yang kubutuhkan adalah ketenangan.

Tak terasa langkah kakiku membawaku ke atap sekolah, tempat yang jarang dikunjungi oleh sebagian besar siswa, namun kerap kali kukunjungi saat keadaan membosankan seperti ini. Hembusan angin membelai pipiku saat setelah kakiku menginjakkan langkahnya yang ketujuh di atap itu, membelaiku pelan, namun aku menikmatinya. Rambutku ikut terbawa hembusan angin yang menyejukkan itu, sehingga beberapa helainya ikut terbang bergerak ke kanan dan kiri. Aku menutup mataku beberapa detik, dan siapakah orang pertama yang aku lihat setelah aku membukanya?

"Dobe.." ujarku pelan, namun cukup terdengar olehnya.

_**Kuhantarkan bak di pelataran,**_

_**Hati yang temaram.**_

_**Matamu juga tatap mataku**_

_**Ada hasrat yang mungkin terlarang..**_

Kulihat dia membalikkan badannya dan menatapku dengan heran. Sedang apa dia disini?

"Teme? Sedang apa kau di tempat seperti ini?" yeah, pertanyaan yang sama yang aku lontarkan sedetik yang lalu.

"Mencari ketenangan, dan kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu ditempat ini? Kau kan berisik." jawabku cuek.

Dia menggeram pelan, "TEME!"

Yah, dimulai lagi…

"Kau itu! Kenapa selalu membuatku kesal?!" sebiji urat kesal timbul di wajah tan miliknya, "mempermanis" penampilannya lagi kali ini.

"Hn,"

"Tidakkah kau sadar apakah itu caramu memperlakukan seorang sahabat?!" teriakannya makin menjadi. Apa? **Hanya seorang sahabat**? Aku dianggapnya begitu?

"Hn,"

"Apakah dirimu tak terlampau aneh?! Dingin sekali pada orang lain!"

"Hn,"

"Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Hn,"

"Kau itu!"

"Hn,"

"Hn! Hn! Hn!"

"Kau mencoba meniruku, dobe?"

"Sialan kau, TEME!"

"Hn,"

"Sudahlah! Aku ke kelas! Diam disini denganmu sama saja dengan membakar emosiku!"

Rambut pirangnya bergerak-gerak tertiup angin, errr… sebenarnya karena langkahnya yang memang sengaja dibuat begitu. Caranya sewaktu kesal memang aneh. Kakinya melangkah menjauh dari tempatku berdiri. Ah, tidak! Bukan ini yang kuinginkan!

"Naru-dobe!" panggilku, langkahnya terhenti, lalu berbalik dengan raut muka yang masih kesal.

"Apa, Sasu-teme?!"

_Jangan pergi, temani aku.._

.

.

"Wajahmu sangat jelek saat ditekuk begitu."

.

.

_Damn!_

.

.

Naruto membatu. Aku? Seperti biasa, menghela nafas, mengapa setiap kata yang terpikirkan olehku tak sejalan dengan apa yang kuucapkan?

_**Satu kata yang sulit terucap**_

_**Hingga batinku tersiksa**_

_**Tuhan tolong aku jelaskanlah**_

_**Perasaanku berubah jadi cinta**_

Tiba-tiba muncul aura hitam dibelakang tubuh mungilnya, baka sekali!

"T-TEMEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tampang _stoic _terpasang kembali, aku tak peduli dia akan semarah itu, dia takkan berani melukaiku.

"AKU BENCI SEKALI PADAMU! JANGAN BICARA DENGANKU LAGI! KAU INI MENYEBALKAN SEKALI! LEBIH MENYEBALKAN DARI SEEKOR AYAM! DASAR PANTAT AYAAAMMM!!!!"

Langkahnya terdengar berdebam di setiap anak tangga yang ia lewati. Coba kuhitung, sudah puluhan kali ia meninggalkanku dengan keadaan seperti itu, dengan raut muka tak mengenakkan itu, dengan perasaan marah di dadanya yang ditujukan atas ucapanku itu, dan.. dengan perkataan '**teme**'-nya yang terus terngiang-ngiang di telingaku, panggilan 'kesayangan' yang hampir di setiap kata yang ia tujukkan padaku, bahkan satu kata itulah yang sukses mengganggu di waktu tidurku dan terjaga karenanya, cengiran tolol namun terasa hangat itulah yang setia hadir dalam mimpi-mimpiku, bola mata biru itulah yang selalu membuatku.. ah, sudahlah, untuk apa kuungkapkan semua itu? Pada kenyataannya dia memang tak sadar sama sekali.

Selamat Sasuke Uchiha! Kau lah pemuda yang paling dipuja oleh para gadis, tapi bodoh sekali kau sampai tak bisa meyakinkan orang yang kau sukai. Setidaknya buatlah ia merasa nyaman saat berbicara denganmu, buatlah ia senang, tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, kau selalu saja membuatnya kesal, membuatnya semakin membencimu, bukan sebaliknya. Harusnya kata-kata yang keluar bukan ucapan 'baka-dobe', Sasuke, tapi sebaliknya. Tidakkah kau mengerti bahwa hal semacam itu hanya semakin menjauhkanmu padanya? Tidakkah kau berpikir hal seperti itu?

Tidakkah kau berpikir…

Kalau kau pasti..

.

.

**bisa memilikinya seutuhnya?**

.

.

Ya, aku memang bodoh. Silahkan salahkan aku. Dan sekarang aku merasa seperti orang gila berbicara dengan diriku sendiri seperti ini.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah tangga menuju koridor sekolah, Menurutmu apa yang aku lakukan? Menyusul si dobe? Sebenarnya karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi, dan aku tak mau dicap sebagai si tukang terlambat.

Baru saja aku turun, di belokan tangga itu sekilas kulihat bayangan bocah berambut pirang, diam, sepertinya sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang, siapa? Apa yang ia lakukan di tempat seperti ini?

Langkah kakiku terhenti, kutolehkan sedikit kepalaku hingga dapat melihat siapa orang yang tengah berbicara dengan si dobe saat ini. Aku tau tindakkanku bodoh sekali, atau lebih tepatnya tak sesuai dengan kepribadianku, sangat aneh.

Rambut indigo gadis itu sedikit menutupi wajah putihnya yang sedikit merona, sambil sesekali menunduk di hadapan si dobe, ia mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara yang bervolume sangat kecil, tak terdengar sama sekali. Sementara itu si dobe malah menunjukkan raut bingung yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya, matanya menunjukkan sorot keingintahuan.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu menyerahkan sesuatu, si dobe tampak terkejut.

"Eh?! Hinata?? Benar kalau kau ternyata…"

Ucapannya terhenti, wajah gadis itu makin merah. Aku tak suka melihatnya seperti itu saat memandangi si dobe.

Apa-apaan si dobe itu? Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya aku disini!

_**Tak bisa hatiku mengartikan cinta**_

_**Karena cinta tersirat bukan tersurat**_

_**Meski bibirku terus berkata tidak**_

_**Mataku trus pancarkan sinarnya**_

Koridor sekolah terasa singkat dan begitu panas saat suasana hatiku seperti ini.

.

.

.

Aku melirik kesal karena benda 'itu' kutemukan berada dalam tasku sore ini, benar-benar menambah rusak _mood_ku yang sedang berantakan. Benda berbentuk hati yang berwarna merah itu tergeletak di dalam tasku dengan keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan, bercampur dengan beberapa buku sekolahku hari ini. Pasti gadis berambut pink itulah yang meletakkannya di dalam tasku selagi aku berada di atap tadi. Dengan perlahan kuangkat benda 'itu', kujauhkan dari buku catatanku, aku takut benda itu mengotori peralatan sekolahku. Kuperhatikan baik-baik, di depannya terdapat sebuah tulisan, sepertinya tulisan gadis berambut pink itu juga, terlihat rapi. Bertuliskan:

**Sasuke-kun, coklat ini kubuat spesial untukmu. Kuharap kau menyukainya, karena kau suka manis..**

**Sakura.**

Sok tau sekali gadis bernama Sakura ini, aku sama sekali tidak menyukai makanan manis, garisbawahi itu.

"Wah teme, ternyata kau kebanjiran coklat lagi ya kali ini?" pemuda bermata _sapphire _itu duduk di rerumputan yang berada di sebelahku, matanya menatap lurus pada danau yang memancarkan cahaya keemasan akibat bias dari cahaya mentari sore, memancarkan sinar infra merah ke langit senja karena perbedaan lamda.

Aku tak menjawabnya, hanya terdiam dan mulai memikirkan kejadian di koridor tadi, kejadian sewaktu si dobe mengobrol dengan gadis tanpa pupil itu. Akh! Sudahlah! Kenapa aku menjadi _out of character _begini?!

Lenganku kuayunkan ke samping, hingga coklat pemberian gadis berambut pink itu jatuh menimpa rerumputan di bawah sana, menimbulkan gaya Newton I.

"Teme! Kenapa dibuang sih?!" sesalnya, aku hanya diam. "Kau ini, hargai pemberian orang lain dong!" cercanya lagi. Terserahlah.

Si dobe memungut benda itu, lalu berkata seperti memekik tertahan. "Teme, coklat ini dari Haruno Sakura, gadis ketua _cheerleader _yang sangat populer itu ya?" tanyanya tanpa meminta jawaban.

"Aku tak peduli."

"Kenapa kau buang begitu saja? Padahal Lee rela melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkannya."

"Oh ya? Lebih baik kuberikan saja pada anak itu." ujarku, lagi-lagi tak peduli.

"Kalau kau tak mau, kenapa tak mencoba untuk membaginya denganku saja, teme?" sarannya, bodoh sekali.

"Bukannya kau juga dapat? Kenapa aku harus berbagi denganmu? Lebih baik kubuang saja coklat itu." sungguh, aku tak mau jika si dobe itu memakan yang bukan dari pemberianku.

"…"

Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa si berisik ini diam? Ah ya, bagus sekali Uchiha Sasuke, kau sudah menyakitinya lagi dengan kalimat tololmu.

"Ah, dob—err.."

"Aku kan hanya ingin berbagi denganmu, teme, memangnya aku salah? Dan.. Punya salah apa aku padamu sampai kau membenciku seperti itu?" lirihnya.

_Sebenarnya bukan itu maksudku, dobe. Sungguh, aku tak berniat menyakitimu sedikitpun._ "… Karena kau bodoh."

Jawaban macam apa lagi itu, Uchiha Sasuke?!

"TEME! Aku tidak bodoh!"

"Kalau bukan, kenapa kau terima coklat dari gadis Hyuuga itu?" ia terkejut, samar-samar kulihat ada semburat pink di pipi tan miliknya.

"Itu, aku hanya merasa senang saja karena aku dapat coklat."

"Senang? Jadi kau senang menerimanya?" bodoh sekali! Perasaan apa ini? Terasa begitu menyesakkan di dadaku saat ia mengatakannya.

"Kurasa iya, dan kenapa menanyakan hal itu padaku? Kenapa kau marah mendengarnya? Kenapa kau MEMBENCIKU?"

"Karena **aku peduli padamu, Naruto**…"

_**Kudapati diri makin tersesat**_

_**Saat kita bersama**_

_**Desah nafas yang tak bisa dusta**_

_**Persahabatan berubah jadi cinta**_

Ia tertohok mendengar sederetan kata yang baru saja terucap dari bibirku, tiba-tiba saja semburat pink yang samar itu terlihat jelas menjadi berwarna merah dan menjalar memenuhi ruang mukanya yang mungil itu. Aku menatap bola mata biru langit yang senantiasa memancarkan kehangatan itu agak lama, menelusuri setiap ruangnya, berusaha menemukan siapa orang yang selalu dipandangnya.

"Kau.. bicara apa, Sasuke?" tanyanya, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan.

"**Aku menyukaimu, Naruto.**"

.

.

_Arigatou, Kami-sama, kalimat itu terucap juga olehku._

.

.

"Sa.."

_**Apa yang kita kini tengah rasakan?**_

_**Mengapa tak kita coba tuk satukan**_

_**Mungkin cobaan untuk persahabatan**_

_**Atau mungkin semua takdir Tuhan**_

Sebuah benda jatuh dari jaket orange-nya, mengalihkan pandanganku sejenak. Aku menatap benda itu dan memungutnya, ternyata itu.. ".. Sebuah coklat? Kau.."

Sebuah coklat berbentuk ayam, dengan tulisan menyerupai ceker ayam pada secarik kertas di atasnya, pasti tulisan si dobe.

**Baka teme! Aku tau kau tak suka manis, tapi tak apa, ini untukmu. Tak apa jika kau tak memakannya, aku hanya ingin kau menerimanya saja.**

**Naruto, si dobe yang selalu kau ejek.**

"Eh? Itu.. T-tunggu teme! Aku hanya.."

"Kau membuatkan sebuah coklat untukku?"

"Sebenarnya bukan buatanku, Hinata-chan yang membantuku untuk membuatkannya. A-aku.."

"Naruto, aku mau berbagi coklat denganmu." sangat ingin.

"Tapi bukannya kau tak suka manis, teme?" tanyanya heran, polos sekali anak itu.

"Akan terasa manis jika aku memakannya bersamamu.." wajahnya terlihat bingung, tapi aku tak peduli, segera kugigit coklat pemberiannya itu, rasa manisnya sangat aneh menyatu dengan lidahku, dan sebentar lagi akan sangat menyenangkan jika si dobe itu ikut serta.

"Seperti ini, dobe." wajah si dobe itu semakin memerah ketika kudekatkan wajahku padanya, dengan lembut kusentuh pipi tannya lalu bibirku menyentuh pelan bibir merah mudanya yang terlihat menggoda itu.

_**Tak bisa hatiku mengartikan cinta**_

_**Karena cinta tersirat bukan tersurat**_

_**Meski bibirku terus berkata tidak**_

_**Mataku trus pancarkan sinarnya**_

Mata biru langit itu kini tertutup, merasa tak ada perlawanan darinya, aku melanjutkan hasratku. Naruto membuka mulutnya, mempersilahkan lidahku yang berlumuran coklat itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, melebur menjadi satu, terasa sangat manis, bahkan rasa manis paling menyenangkan yang pernah aku rasakan. Sejenak saja aku bisa melupakan kebencian pada rasa manis itu, mengubahnya menjadi suatu hal yang dapat membuatku mabuk untuk memikirkannya, Naruto yang telah mengubahnya, dan aku sangat menyukai hal ini.

_**Apa yang kita kini tengah rasakan?**_

_**Mengapa tak kita coba tuk satukan**_

_**Mungkin cobaan untuk persahabatan**_

_**Atau mungkin semua takdir Tuhan**_

Aku melepaskan ciumanku padanya, mengambil nafas sejenak dan berusaha menyingkirkan rasa hangat yang perlahan menjalar di wajahku. Apa aku _blushing_?

Sementara itu Naruto terlihat kaget, warna kulit di wajahnya menjadi tak karuan, antara tan dan merah menyatu. **Sangat manis**.

"Kau manis, dan aku suka rasa manis sepertimu."

Naruto terkesiap atas pernyataanku. "Aku tak menyangka, apakah aku sudah tak normal?"

Aku sedikit bingung dengan perkataannya itu. "Maksudmu?"

"**Aku juga menyukaimu, teme.**"

_GREAT!_

Kudekati lagi wajahnya hingga berjarak beberapa senti dan mengucapkan satu kalimat yang aku yakin dapat membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"**Boleh kucium lagi?**"

Ia hanya menutup matanya, dan aku berani jamin beberapa menit kedepan kehangatan itu akan menyergapku kembali, melayangkan anganku dengan nikmat surga duniawinya, memabukkan diriku oleh pesonanya, menyenangkanku dengan setiap kata yang terucap di bibir mungilnya, dan membuat nyata setiap mimpi dan anganku selama ini.

_**Aishiteru, Naruto.**_

**OWARI

* * *

**

Akhirnya bisa buat SasuNaru kissu! XD

Niatan sebenernya sih mau mengungkap sisi 'kebodohan' dari Sasuke, tapi kayaknya malah OOC ya? *digetok*

Aduh maaf kalau jelek, Sasuke itu termasuk karakter yang rumit dan mudah OOC, senyum lebar sedikit, udah OOC. Teriak gaje walaupun satu kata, udah OOC. Ngerepotin banget sih! *dibuang ke sumur*

Makanya naruchiha jadikan kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke itu kesarkastis mungkin, biar sesuai sama kepribadiannya yang emang suka ngomong seenak pantat ayam. *dijadiin tomat*

Oh iya, naruchiha mau minta doa dari temen-temen supaya UN-nya diberikan kemudahan dan kelancaran, doain juga ya biar naruchiha masuk PTN, maunya sih di UNPAD, hhehe. *banyak maunya lo!*

Akhir kata, **Mind to REVIEW**?

Yang review didoain UN-nya lulus, amin :)

_Thanks before _buat yang udah baca dan review. ^^


End file.
